Everything Will be Wonderful Someday
by shalzi15
Summary: Chapter 4 Summery: Tragedy strikes the home where Ruthie has been staying. RM later! I promise
1. Prologue

**Title: Everything Will Be Wonderful Someday**

**Author: Shalzi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven.**

**Summery: Ruthie thought herself mature and did something stupid. But now she must face the consequences.**

**A/N: I will be summarizing every chapter. Feedback please.**

**_Prologue_**

Ruthie sat on the floor of the bathroom, pulling her knees to her chest. The box said to wait for five minutes then check. She figured these would be the worst five minutes of her entire life.

The only person who knew about what was happening was her friend Sarah. In her mind, this was all Sarah's fault. She knew that not everything should be put on Sarah's shoulders, but she didn't want to blame herself yet. Sarah seemed like the reasonable person to point blame at. Ruthie didn't want to lie to her parents and go to that party, but Sarah convinced her to.

But as soon as Ruthie skipped her period, she went straight to Sarah. Sarah bought the test for her and gave it to her in school, away from everybody. She didn't say anything, making sure that no one had anything to hear. Then she walked away, smiling back at Ruthie.

Four minutes.

That night was interesting. Ruthie lied, claiming she and Sarah were going to a late night movie. After a while Annie and Eric broke down and said it was okay. That night Sarah picked her up and they went to the party. They agreed before they went in that there would be no drinking.

So she couldn't blame her choice on alcohol. She thought she was to mature for alcohol, and knew she shouldn't drink it. So maybe she thought she was mature enough for sex. Truthfully, she forgot what she was thinking during the moments leading up to it. She knew that she liked the guy and she knew he was a senior and being his girlfriend would give her major credits. She realized that he wanted sex the moment he touched her arm. Yet, she did and said nothing.

She liked being a virgin. The mere fact that she was a virgin made her feel special. She had something that belonged to her. She always dreamed that her husband would be her first. But when he touched her arm, she remembered thinking that he could be her husband.

Three minutes.

After the party, he blew her off. At school he pretended not to know her. She heard that he had another girlfriend a couple days later. She approached him once to talk to him and he told her he wanted nothing to do with her. She remembered crying after he said that. She gave herself up for a guy who wanted nothing to do with her. How could have she been so stupid.

Sarah told her that loosing her virginity was a step toward her finding herself. She said that Ruthie wasn't like her other siblings. She lived in an age where having sex was more important. Plus, a senior like Jimmy Ranks probably wouldn't brag about having sex with a sophomore. For the time being, her reputation was safe.

Two minutes.

"Sarah, my virginity was like my salvation," Ruthie said.

Sarah laughed. "Your salvation? Listen, Ruthie. Let your father be your pathway into heaven, okay? For now, be fifteen."

Ruthie wondered if being fifteen meant having sex. She always thought being fifteen meant being a kid. Have all the fun your parents wished they could have. But married adults are having sex. So maybe it wasn't really something to brag about. It wasn't about maturity or fun. How can something your parents be doing be considered cool?

"Exactly," Ruthie said. "I'm fifteen and I want to have fun. But I can have fun and not have sex."

One minute.

The moment of truth was so close to touch. Ruthie looked up at the sink where the test sat on the edge. She leaned her head against the wall. The steam from the shower was starting to bug her. She figured that would be a good excuse for her being in there for so long. She didn't realize how hot the bathroom would become.

30 seconds.

She began to stand up. As she stood in front of the mirror she glanced at herself. For this second, she was free. She didn't have a baby to worry about. She didn't have to worry about telling anyone. Once she looked at that stick she would either remain that way, or she would have to worry about everything.

Ready.

She flipped the stick over. Blue.


	2. What Now

**What Now: Ruthie realizes just how much the pregnancy will effect her.**

**A/N: I am SO sorry it took me so long. I had to move and then I was unable to get internet connection for some time. Thank you for being so patient with me. Enjoy.**

**Chapter One**

They weren't judging her, but she felt like they were. No one even knew. She had this odd dream where she walked into the kitchen in the morning and Annie knew by looking at her she was pregnant. The next day she was convinced that this was what would happen.

She stepped into the kitchen, her hair hiding half of her face. Maybe if Annie couldn't see into her eyes, she wouldn't know. It's a known fact that your eyes are the windows to your soul. Hers probably gave away her inner most secrets to complete strangers. She practically tip toed into the kitchen, only a small creek giving away her presence.

"Good morning," Annie said as soon as she noticed her. "Are you hungry?"

Ruthie shook her head. "No, not really."

Annie looked at her with concern. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Ruthie said, forcing a smile.

"Everything's fine with school and your friends?" Annie pushed on.

Ruthie shook her head. "Everything's good."

There was a car horn outside. Ruthie knew it as Sarah's horn. She had a special beep. She honked twice, low tap, waited a couple seconds then hit the horn hard and left her hand on it for a long time. The sound always made her smile although it made everyone else crazy.

She grabbed her lunch and book bag and headed for the door. She turned quickly and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. Then she turned just as quickly and left the house.

Sarah was parked right in front of the drive way listening to her music. From where Ruthie stood she couldn't hear what she was listening to. All she could see was her doing silly dance moves as she acted to be the singer. When Ruthie opened the door she was hit with the song, "Since you Been Gone" by Kelly Clarkson.

"Hey, buddy," Sarah said, turning down the music. "I was wondering what CD to bring. Music is good for babies. It makes them smart. They say if you play Mozart your child could become some kind of musical genius."

Ruthie stared at her with confusion. "So what do you get when you have them listen to Kelly Clarkson?"

"A girl who's angry at men and a really good singer," Sarah explained.

Ruthie laughed. "My kind of girl. But what if it's a boy?"

"Please, don't make me laugh," Sarah said. "You're going to have a girl." Sarah hit the gas petal hard as she started up. "So, what's happening on the home front?"

"Nothing really," Ruthie told her. "Its been days since I found out and no one expects a thing."

Sarah shrugged. "Morning sickness?"

"None yet," Ruthie answered. "But I'm just expecting to wake up one day with the urge to throw up my guts."

"Nausea to food?" Sarah asked.

"Nope," Ruthie said, shaking her head and tapping her stomach. "The only proof that I am pregnant is the test. So far, nothing has happened. And I thank God everyday."

Sarah sighed. "Sooner or later you have to tell people. Your parents need to know."

"I know," Ruthie said. "I'll tell them."

The rest of the day went by normally. Ruthie always used school as her away place. She started concentrating on every word the teachers said so she couldn't think about the baby. In between classes she would talk to friends or read some kind of book just to chase unwanted thoughts away. But every time she saw Jimmy Ranks she couldn't help but think of his baby. She didn't want the baby to know him. She felt so much hatred toward him.

Lunch was the hardest. She loved Sarah but seeing her reminded her that someone knew about her baby. But her other friends blocked any and all conversation on the subject. Sarah sat across from her with a slice of pizza and French fries. The smell overwhelmed Ruthie. Suddenly every single smell in the cafeteria rushed into her poor nose. She covered her mouth and nose as fast as she could.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ruthie said.

Sarah looked up with a smile. "Really?"

"You okay, Ruthie?" Marylyn asked.

"Oh God," she said, jumping up and running to the bathroom.

"Ruthie?" she heard Sarah whisper.

Sarah pushed the bathroom stall open to see Ruthie sitting on the floor. She wore such a cheerful face as she stared down at her. Then she took a bottle of water from her bag and handed it to Ruthie.

"Its okay," Sarah said, continuing in her low voice. "Your senses have picked up, haven't they? That's why you got sick. To much food at once. The cafeteria probably isn't safe anymore. We'll have to sit somewhere else."

Ruthie stood up. "Somewhere else? Like where?" She took a deep breath. "Its starting. I can't be here. They can't know. Not yet."

"Then what are you going to do?" Sarah asked.

Ruthie shrugged. "I don't know, but I have to figure something out. This whole telling them thing won't work. I can't have a baby in Glen Oak. There has to be somewhere else."

"A home," Sarah told her. "There's places where girls go to have their kids in secret or in private. We can find one, and you can go there. Its up to you what you do with the baby after that."

Ruthie crossed her arms, suddenly feeling so cold. She had to run away from everything and everyone she knew. Her parents and her friends. She looked down for a moment before looking back up at Sarah.

"I might need help," Ruthie told her friend.

Sarah nodded. "Whatever you need."

Ruthie took in a deep breath. "Thanks."


	3. Getting Help

_A/N: Hey.. I jumped back onto this story. i realized that people were really into it and I felt kind of bad. But I wrote two chapters. The second one I am editing right now. But enjoy this one._

_**Getting Help**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Ruthie stared at what looked like a normal apartment complex. She held the strap of her bag tightly as people walked past her on the street. She wondered if they knew what the place was for. She wondered if they were judging her. None of them looked at her. Either she was unimportant, or not good enough for their glares.

She walked forward and into the black gates. The front of the building was beautiful. There was a large front yard with the greenest grass she had ever seen. She felt herself feeling so much at peace as she stared at everything.

Just then the front door swung open. A blonde woman stood there with a huge smile on her face. Ruthie knew she must be the welcome party. She was thin and pretty, not quite what she had expected. She was expecting an older, fatter woman.

"Ruthie?" she said, her voice sounding sweet.

Ruthie nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm so glad you could make it," she said, walking toward her and holding out her hand. "I am Emily Richards. Welcome to John's house."

"Who's John?" Ruthie asked.

Emily smiled. "My father. He built this place from the ground up. Thirty years ago his sister killed herself because she was pregnant and felt she had no place to go. My father always said she could have come to him. So he let her. Well, not her, but others like her. Which would be you. Girls that are scared and feel they have no where to go. He passed away five years ago and I took over."

She ushered Ruthie inside. "He started with seven rooms. Over the years we've just added on. So many girls out there need help and guidance and that's what we're here for. We never turn anyone away. Let me show you to your room first."

Ruthie followed her up a long set of stares. When they reached the second floor she took Ruthie to the third door and knocked lightly. The door flew open to reveal a tall girl that had a small lump for a stomach.

"This is Rachel," Emily said to Ruthie. "Ruthie will be your new roommate." Emily checked her watch. "I have a meeting in thirty minutes. Can you show her the ropes, Rache?"

"No problem," Rachel answered.

Emily smiled at Ruthie. "You're in good hands." Then she turned and went back downstairs.

"Come on in," Rachel said as she walked over to her own bed.

Ruthie did as told. When she closed the door she noticed an bed behind it. She dropped her bag down and sat next to it. Her eyes wondered the room, trying to take in her new surroundings.

"How far along are you?" Rachel asked.

"A couple months," Ruthie answered. "I just started getting morning sickness."

"Third month probably," Rachel said, "I'm five and not showing much. As soon as I found out I told my parents. They kicked me to the curb without a second thought. I went to my boyfriend because I knew he would take care of me. But he denied the baby and slammed the door in my face. That's when I found John's house. What about you?"

Ruthie hugged her knees. "My dad's a pastor. All eyes are always on me. I just couldn't be there. So I ran away."

"So they don't know?" Rachel said.

"They don't have a clue," Ruthie responded.

Rachel shrugged. "Its hard being young and pregnant. You don't know who your going to disappoint or what they'll do once you do disappoint them. I thought my parents would help me out, but nope. It would have been best for me to take your way out. What about the dad?"

"Not worth talking about," Ruthie told her.

Rachel nodded, "Most aren't."

Rachel showed Ruthie all around the house and introduced her to the other girls. Then they went into the kitchen to prepare something for dinner. Rachel told Ruthie that her dream was to become a chef. Once she had the baby she wanted to go to a school and then start a restaurant.

"I know its far fetched," Rachel said shyly, "but its all I can dream of."

Rachel then made them both dinner. It wasn't huge or anything, just a simple egg, pork roll and cheese sandwich. Ruthie found it to be brilliantly delicious. Once she told Rachel she seemed so please with herself.

"Chef!" a very pregnant girl said as she walked in. "What's happening?"

Rachel nodded toward Ruthie. "This is my new roommate. Her name is Ruthie."

"Hey, Ruthie, I'm Kat," she said then pointed at her stomach. "And this will be Mark"

"Are you still on that?" Rachel complained.

Kat crossed her arms. "Its his father's name. He should be named after him. It was Mark's dream, he told me so. And once he holds his son in his arms he will fall madly in love and forget all about Amanda Withheart and he and I will raise little Mark together."

"He will not," Rachel told her. "He could care less."

"He came to visit, you know," Kat told Ruthie. "Twice while I've been here."

"To tell you to leave him alone," Rachel added.

"You'll see Rachel Chavez. You will see," Kat said and quickly turned and walked out.

Rachel sighed. "She believes what she's saying. I think its just the hormones. She's do in a couple weeks so she's probably getting a little crazy."

"Does that happen to everyone?" Ruthie asked.

"No, just the weak," Rachel laughed. "I'm joking. It might or it might not. Don't be scared of what's going to happen to you. Pregnancy is nothing to be afraid of. Its all in how you handle the situation."

Ruthie smiled. "How am I doing?"

"You got yourself help," Rachel answered, "meaning your doing just fine."


	4. The Flyer

**Chapter Summery: Ruthie finds out her parents are looking for her.**

**Chapter 3**

"Your parents have been poking around school," Sarah told Ruthie in a whisper.

They were having their weekly conversation. This time it was an urgent call from the school pay phone. Sarah always called with updates from Glen Oak. That way Ruthie would know what was going on without having to go back. But there was only so much Sarah could tell her.

"He found out you and Jimmy were hanging out at that party," she continued. "He started asking me questions about it. All I could do was say I had no idea what he was talking about. Its hard lying to a Reverend. He's a freakin' man of God, you know."

Ruthie curled into a ball on the living room couch. "Has he talked to Jimmy?"

"No," Sarah answered, lower then before. She heard students passing by while Sarah was quiet. "No. Jimmy hasn't been in for a couple days."

"Where is he?" Ruthie asked.

Sarah was quiet as Ruthie heard more students. "My guess is as good as yours. But knowing Reverend Camden, he knows."

Ruthie bit her lip. Knowing her father he had already found out Jimmy and her had slept together. By now he had probably pieced it all together. Within the next week he would be looking into homes like John's house. Sooner or later he would show up on the front step demanding to see her.

"Lets hope he doesn't," Ruthie sighed.

There was a knock on the living room door. Ruthie put the phone to her shoulder and looked behind her to see Emily smiling. It was time for her weekly session with her. The one thing Emily asked for was for them to talk to her, well, and do chores and help keep the house clean.

"Sarah, I have to go," Ruthie told her. "I'll talk to you later okay."

"Bye," Sarah said and hung up.

Ruthie hit the off button on the phone then put it onto the receiver. She stared at it for a moment. Then she stood up and walked toward Emily's office at the end of a long hallway. Emily was sitting behind her desk with Ruthie's thin file in front of her. She had the same wide smile on her face.

"Close the door," she told Ruthie.

Ruthie did as told. Then she sat in her normal seat. Emily opened the file and pulled out a piece of paper. She reached forward and handed it to Ruthie. It was her missing flyer, obviously faxed into John's House. Ruthie studied her school picture and the information provided.

"So what are you going to do?" Ruthie asked, sitting up.

Emily sighed. "We've had many run away girls over the years. My dad has always recommended that you would call your family and tell them what's happening. That way you can let them react and see how the situation plays out. Most times parents become very helpful."

"My parents would," Ruthie told her.

"Then why not tell them?" Emily asked.

Ruthie folded her arms over her stomach. "I can't disappoint them like that."

"Its understandable," Emily said. She sat back in her chair. "Reverend Camden is a highly respectable man who has helped many people including teen mothers. Ruthie, you are not a disappointment to your father no matter what you do. Trust me on that. You're just a girl who made a mistake."

"A big one," Ruthie noted.

Emily nodded. "You should call him."

After that the session went as normal. Emily asked how she was feeling and if she were craving anything. She concentrated on the baby and the pregnancy. After the session Ruthie went upstairs to her room. Rachel was lying on her bed reading a mothering book Emily had given to her the week before.

"Hey," she said and closed the book when she saw Ruthie.

Ruthie fell back onto her bed. "Emily knows I ran away."

"I knew she would eventually," Rachel said. "The police send her possible runaway flyers just to see if the girl is here. Emily never says anything without your consent though. She and her father always made you call first and tell your parents before anything."

Ruthie stood up and walked over to the mirror. She had started to pop out. She lifted her shirt and stood to the side so she could get the full affect. Rachel laughed and shook her head.

"You've got to stop watching your stomach," Rachel said.

Ruthie shrugged as she dropped her shirt. "Its strange how my stomach just grows."

"There's a baby in there," Rachel said.

Ruthie nodded. "I know. I guess its just starting to hit me."

Rachel's face turned soft. She probably remembered the first time it actually hit her. She smiled and turned back to her book. She was now getting huge. Her stomach was a big lump. Many teased her and said she had a hidden twin. She just told them her baby ate everything that went down there.

"So, what do you think, Adam Raymond if it's a boy," Rachel started, "and Kristina Lacey if it's a girl?"

"You're having a boy," Ruthie laughed.

Rachel shook her head. "No, that's our uneducated guess. If I am going to be surprised, I may as well be prepared with both names."

Down the hall a baby started crying. Kat's son. The boy had a set of lungs. Emily always let the girls stay after the baby's were born if they still wanted help. That way, Kat could get her life together and the girls would have baby practice. It was actually a smart idea. Ruthie had gotten to know a little taste of what motherhood was like. Although when she had her own baby it would be a lot different.

"Is it okay for Emily not to tell that I'm here?" Ruthie asked.

Rachel shrugged. "I'm not sure. I know you sign a privacy agreement on the way in. There's probably something about it in there."

Ruthie sat on the bed and watched as Rachel continued to read. "Jacey Lynn if it's a girl and Eric Martin if it's a boy."

"Eric is your dad and Martin is that boy you told me about," Rachel said, suddenly interested. "The one you're head over heals for."

Ruthie smiled shyly and nodded. "Yeah."

"I like it," Rachel told her.


	5. Tragedy

Summery: Tragedy strikes the home where Ruthie has been staying.

Chapter 4

"I've decided," Ruthie said, sitting in the chair across from Emily, "that I want to know the sex of the baby."

For the last month since she found out Emily knew the sexes of all the babies she wanted to know. It tortured her that someone else knew. She had to find out. So she went into Emily's office when it wasn't even time for her weekly session. Emily just laughed. She jumped up and walked over to the file cabinet. She pulled out Ruthie's now bulky folder. She sat down and opened it up, skimming through the pages. If Emily knew the sex of the baby off hand she was great at adding unneeded suspense.

She closed the folder. "You're sure you want to know."

"Positive," Ruthie nodded eagerly.

Emily smiled widely. "You're having a girl."

Ruthie's eyes widened. She slowly started to smile. "A girl?"

"That's right," Emily nodded.

Just then the door slammed open. Ruthie and Emily jumped in fright. Standing in the door way was a five month pregnant Jamie. She had the most panicked expression on her face.

"Emily, its Rachel, something's wrong," Jamie stuttered.

Emily and Ruthie ran from the room where they found a crowd in the living room. Rachel was screaming in pain on the floor. Ruthie and Emily immediately fell to her side, Ruthie grabbing her hand and Emily examining her.

"Let get her to the hospital," Emily said.

Ruthie was the only one who went with them. Rachel was screaming in the backseat where they sat, gripping at Ruthie's hand. She was mumbling about the baby being hurt from her falling to the floor. She cried out that the baby had to be fine.

At the hospital Ruthie and Emily waited together in the waiting room. A couple other girls showed up later to see what was happening. They didn't get an update on Rachel's condition for three hours. The doctor took Emily aside and started to explain the situation. Ruthie and the three other girls stood there, watching in anticipation.

"I'm sure she's fine," Jamie said to Ruthie.

Emily kept nodded. Her face was full of so many different emotions. She looked over at the group as she listened to the doctor. Then he patted her shoulder and walked away after Emily thanked him. Then she made her way back over to the four of them.

"The doctor says that Rachel had an undetected heart problem," Emily said. "He's told me that the pain that Rachel was feeling was her loosing the baby."

Ruthie covered her mouth and sat down. Kristy sat next to her and put her arm around her. Emily sat on the other side and looked around at all the girls.

"This kind of stuff happens," Emily explained. "Doctor Manara says it's a miracle she carried the baby as long as she did." She looked at Ruthie. "She's asking for you."

Once Ruthie gathered herself together she went to the directed room. Rachel was on her side facing the window. When she heard the door closed she flinched a little. Ruthie walked over to the bed, climbed in and laid along side her, stroking her hair.

"I wanted him," she explained.

"A boy?" Ruthie asked.

She felt Rachel nodded. "That's what they said. I wanted him, Ruthie."

"I know you did," Ruthie said.

"I wanted to watch him grow," Rachel continued. "I wanted to name him Adam. It was my grandpa's name. My grandpa was a good man. I thought, maybe, my son could be to."

Ruthie couldn't think of something to say. She just laid there beside her, trying to sooth her. But Rachel wouldn't stop sobbing.

"I wanted to raise him to be a good man," Rachel said. "To be smart and to own up to his mistakes. I wanted to teach him to be a good parent. I wanted to make sure he had everything I didn't. He was supposed to have more than me. And now he's gone."

When Rachel finally cried herself to sleep, Ruthie climbed off the bed and walked out the room. She pulled the door closed behind her and let out a long breath. She looked toward the waiting room where Emily was talking to Jamie, Kristy and Jen. She looked the other way and saw a phone hanging on the wall.

She walked toward the opposite wall so that none of the girls could see her. Then she entered into the little phone booth that was set up. She closed the glass door and dialed the collect phone number. When they asked her for her name she gave it willingly then dialed the first number she could think of.

"Hello?" she heard Lucy's voice answer.

The woman's voice entered into the conversation. "You have a collect call from-" Ruthie's voice said her own name "-if you accept the charges please press one or say yes at the tone."

To make it go faster Lucy hit the one button. "Ruthie?"

"Luce," Ruthie started, "I need your help."

About an hour later Lucy practically ran into the waiting room. Her eyes traveled the room urgently. Ruthie looked over at Emily and the other girls before standing up. She hadn't told them she was calling anyone from her family. They watched in surprise as Ruthie walked toward her slowly. Lucy was in shock by her appearance. Her stomach was clearly visible in the shirt she chose to wear that day. But when she stood toe to toe with Lucy it didn't seem to matter. Lucy pulled her in for the tightest hug she had ever received.

"You're not here for me," Ruthie said, pulling away a little.

"I'm not," Lucy said, tears falling from her eyes.

Ruthie shook her head. "Rachel, my friend. She just lost her baby. She could use you right now, way more then I could."

"Ruthie," Lucy said, shaking her head, "we have to talk."

Ruthie nodded. "I'm not going anywhere. Just talk to her. Room 108. Please, Lucy."

Lucy nodded. She looked at the other girls sitting there and then at Emily, the only girl who wasn't pregnant. Once Lucy started toward Rachel's room, Emily walked up behind Ruthie and placed her arm around her.

"The preacher?" Emily asked. Ruthie nodded and Emily smiled and hugged her. "You did good."

A/N: Thank you guys for all your reviews. And thank you guys for sticking with me. I wanted to say something specifically to J. Daisy. You are good! I can't believe you knew that. I've had the idea since I created the character. But I promise she's not gone. 


End file.
